


DC One shots

by Bastets_Little_Kitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastets_Little_Kitten/pseuds/Bastets_Little_Kitten
Summary: I have no clue what I'm doing. This is the result of boredom+laziness+procrastination. Enjoy!P.S. Rated Teen for Minor cussing. Mostly Jay





	1. Chapter 1

Characters will be at the top of each chapter.

Dick Grayson  
Jason Todd  
Tim Drake  
Damian Wayne  
Bruce Wayne  
Alfred Pennyworth

 

Once every blue moon the residents of Wayne Manor were all called together by the Man in Charge to a certain room in the Manor where they would sit for about an hour or two and try not to kill each other. Otherwise know as Alfred's Monthly Family Dinner.

This month, however, Alfred was sick. How he caught a cold, no one knows. Alfred was usually immune to sicknesses. But he caught it none the less.

In hopes of cheering the old butler up, Dick decided to host this months dinner with the help of his brothers. Dick even decided he was going to get Jason to come to dinner to make Alfred feel better.

Dick had gone out and bought all the ingredients for the dinner and was looking through Alfred's cookbook when his two youngest brothers walked into the kitchen.

"Tim! Dami! Great, now that you guys are here we can get started!" Dick pulled the recipe out of the book before putting it back in the cabinet. "Now we are going to have to split the jobs between us."

"What are the jobs?" Tim asked leaning on the island.

"Well, someone has to cook the dinner." Dick put the recipe down on the counter in front of Tim .

"And the other task?" Damian asked looking over the recipe.

"I told Alfred that I would get Jason here." Dick mumbled.

"You what!?" Tim shrieked.

"There is no way you can get Todd here tonight!" Damian yelled.

"Come on guys! We're superheroes! We can get our brother here for a family dinner!" Dick held a fist up as he tried (and failed) to inspire his brothers.

"No." Tim and Damian said at the same time.

"Okay, how about rock, paper, scissors! Winner gets to make dinner! Losers get to bring Jason home!" Dick suggested.

"Fine." The boys lifted their fists.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!" Tim and Dick both had scissors. Damian had rock. Damian laughed and grabbed the recipe.

"Have fun finding Todd!" He yelled as Dick and Tim groaned and walked to the cave.

Dick and Tim put on their suits. "Hey, Tim, do you think you could find any of Jason's safe houses?" Dick asked as the walked towards the bat computer.

"Yeah, maybe." Tim logged into the computer and began his search. "It looks like most of the Red Hood sightings are within a two mile radius of one of B's old safe houses. He might be staying there."

"It's the best lead we've got. Let's go." Dick and Tim began grappling through Gotham.

After about ten minutes they were a block away when Dick suddenly stopped. "Wait here." He told Tim. "I'll be right back." Dick jumped down from the roof before Tim had a chance to say anything.

Dick returned a few minutes later with a plastic bag. "What's that?" Tim asked.

"Our secret weapon." Dick smiled mischievously before grappling off to Jason's possible location.

The two landed on the roof of the building. "Do you think he's home?" Tim looked at Dick.

"Only one way to find out."

The two climbed down the fire escape. Tim crouched in front of Jason's window. He took some tools out of his utility belt and used them to unlock the window. Tim slipped inside then Dick handed him the bag. Dick tried to enter stealthily but his foot caught on the windowsill and he face planted into the carpet. "Ow."

Tim was helping Dick up when a deep robotic voice said, "Stop where you are." The sound of a gun cocking followed.

Dick and Tim looked up to see Jason in full Red Hood gear. "Jaybird!" Dick scrambled off the floor and started to run towards Jason.

"I said stay where you are!" Jason yelled. Dick stopped in his tracks. "What do you want?"

"We'd like you to come to dinner." Tim said. Jason lowered his gun for a moment before pointing it towards Tim's face.

"Like hell I'm going to dinner." Jason spat.

"Alfred's sick and I told him you were coming!" Dick squeaked.

"Tell Alfred I hope he feels better. But I am not coming to dinner." Jason lowered his gun.

"I was hoping it didn't come to this. Tim, the bag." Dick stretched out his hand and Tim handed him the bag.

Jason raised his gun again as Dick reached into the bag. Dick paused for a moment before bringing an object out of the bag. It was a loaf of bread. Jason gasped and poor Tim was just confused.

Jason put his gun on the ground and took off his helmet. "You bastard. That's cheating." Dick laughed as he handed Jason the bread.

"Wait? You're coming? Because of a loaf of bread?" Tim questioned.

"Tim, Tim, Tim, never underestimate the power of bread." Dick smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a comic I saw about Damian and all his animals. Its horribly short sorry. ~Kitten

Damian Wayne  
Alfred Pennyworth  
Titus  
Jerry

Batman and Robin had just gotten back from patrol. Bruce had gotten shot in the shoulder by a lucky mugger. Alfred told Damian to go and get some sleep. Damian shedded his costume and trekked up the stairs.

Alfred wiped the blood off of Bruce's shoulder and began to extract the bullet. After removing the bullet Alfred stitched and bandaged Bruce. He told Bruce to lie down for a while as he checked on Damian.

To Alfred's surprise when he arrived at Damian's room, Damian was already in pajamas lying on his bed.

Also to Alfred's surprise Titus was lying on the bed as well. "Titus! There is not enough room for you and Master Damian!" Alfred attempted to get the large dog off of Damian's bed.

"He sleeps here, Pennyworth! Don't touch him!" Damian yelled.

"Jerry as well?" Alfred asked hesitantly.

Damian wrapped his small foot around the turkey at the end of the bed. "Especially Jerry!" He hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, first chapter! Pardon the crappiness! Hope you enjoyed! ~Kitten


End file.
